Pranks A Lot
by Nur Nazirul
Summary: Tomoki and Junpei buys a Invisible spray and decided to prank everyone in Odaiba. Parody of a Spongebob Squarepants episode.


Prank A Lot

Outside a prank shop, there are two boys.

"There it is, the Prank Shop, home of all prank items. This is the place where I get this Chocolate In a Can." Said Tomoki to his friend Junpei while taking out a can of chocolate.

"Oh boy! Give me that!" Junpei grabs the can from Junpei and tried to open it.

"No Junpei it's a trap remember?" said Tomoki.

"Nice try Tomoki but there's nothing going to stop me from eating these..." after he managed to open the can, 5 bouncing prank worms jumps off from the can. "Where's the chocolate?" asked Junpei as Tomoki laughs.

"Told you it's a prank. Come on, let's get in." Said Tomoki as he enters the shop.

"Chocolate in a Can." Said Junpei in his sad tone.

Inside the shop, Tomoki take a deep breath before saying 'There it is, all the prank tools you can imagine. Isn't it great Junpei?' to his friend. Junpei however shouted 'Hey Chocolate!' before more prank worms jumped in the air. He then said 'Damn! Not again!' as Tomoki laughs.

"Welcome to the shop Tomoki. How are you doing?" asked Takuya, the owner of the shop.

"Just fine Takuya. By the way I want you to meet my friend Junpei." Said Tomoki.

"Nice to meet you Junpei." As Junpei put his hands on Takuya, he got shocked as Takuya laughs.

"Well this is your first lesson in pranks, the Joy Buzzer." Takuya shows a ring that give anyone a shock if he/she does a handshake with the user.

"I don't get it." Said Junpei.

"You don't have to get it! Pranks are for fun purposes only." Explained Takuya.

"You see Junpei, Takuya here is the master. I learned a lot from him." Said Tomoki to Junpei before he asked Takuya on what's new on the shop.

"Just come out today! Here have some chewing gum." Takuya gives Junpei a pisce of chewing gum. The gum then exploded.

"Exploding Chewing Gum, only 9950 yens." said Takuya.

"I don't get it." Said the headless Junpei.

"What can you buy with 100 yen?" asked Tomoki.

"Well you can have this fake 100 yen. If you friend asked you for 100 yen, you can give this to them." Explained Takuya.

"What else do you have?" asked Tomoki.

"A whoopee coushion?"

"No."

"Fake poop?"

"No."

"Real poop?"

"Ewww. Don't you have anything better?" asked Tomoki.

"Well as a matter of fact I do have this, the Invisible Spray." Takuya shows a bottle of spray to Tomoki.

"Wow. The Invisible Spray." Said Tomoki.

"But I still can see it." Said Junpei.

"Think of any pranks we can pull using this stuff." Said Tomoki as he give all of his pocket money to Takuya.

"Be careful because that thing can damage your clothes!" warned Takuya as Tomoki and Junpei went home.

Home:

"What are we going to do with this spray?" asked Junpei.

"I know! We spray on a bench in Odaiba Park and sit on it. Then everyone would on us on how we sit in midair!" said Tomoki as they started to imagine the situation at the park inside a thinking bubble.

In the thinking bubble:

Everyone were looking at Tomoki and Junpei sitting in midair. However they didn't know that they're actually sitting on the invisible bench.

"They're sitting in the air!" said Takeru.

"How do they do that?" asked Hikari.

Back to normal:

"Let's start it!" said Tomoki as he walk to the park.

"Okay I'm ready!" said Junpei as he took off his shirt and pants, making him naked. Tomoki walks back to Junpei.

"Why are you naked?" asked Tomoki.

"That thing can damage clothes right?" asked Junpei.

"Yes it does! Good thinking. Here hold this." Junpei grabs the spray as Tomoki took of his shirt and pants, making him go naked as well.

"Alright Junpei give me the can!" said Tomoki.

"The spray the bench on the park was my idea so I'll use this." Said Junpei.

"That's actually my idea." Said Tomoki.

"No! It's mine!" the two start to fight over the spray. Then Junpei accidently spray their clothes, causing them to turn invisible.

"The spray works!" said Junpei before a bus came behind Tomoki. Then the bus driver told something to his passengers.

"If you look on your right, you see two naked boys fighting over an empty spray!" said Ryo the bus driver as everyone laughs at both of them. The bus then leaves the two while Tomoki blushes in embarassment.

"Oh My God I have to find my clothes!" said Tomoki as he put his hands on the ground. Junpei sprayed on Tomoki's right hand, causing it to turn invisible.

"Hahaha. Now you're left handed!" laughed Junpei as Tomoki gtabs the spray from Junpei before spraying it on Junpei's stomach.

"How about having a empty felling huh?" asked Tomoki. Junpei grabs the spray and sprayed it on Tomoki's eye.

"I see you with no sight." Said Junpei as Tomoki grabs the spray and sprayed on Junpei's lower parts.

"No guts no glory!" said Tomoki as he laughed.

Several bad puns later:

The two invisible boys continued to fight. That is until the spray was empty.

'I think we've overused this spray!" said Junpei.

"Now how are we going to do this park? Thanks a lot Junpei you've used all of it." Said Tomoki as he throws the spray far away.

"I think I've found my pants." Said Junpei as he is going to wear his pants. A ripping sound was heard. "Opps, this is your pants." Said Junpei.

"Forget about the pants, let's get ourselves cleaned." Said Tomoki as they're about to go home.

"Hey Tomoki do you know what time is it?" asked Junpei.

"Yeah. Half Past Invisible!" answered Tomoki who can't see his watch that turns invisible. Then they decided to asked a man.

"Excuse me do you have the time?" asked Tomoki.

"Sure, it's 10:03." Answered Joe.

"Thanks." Said Tomoki.

"Don't mention it." Said Joe as he turned around.

"Don't mention what?" asked Junpei. Joe is starting to get scared.

"Who's there?" asked Joe on the two invisible boys.

"Me." answered Junpei.

"GHOST!" shouted Joe as he run away with his eyeballs droped. The eyeballs bounces to a car and drive it away.

"I'm not a ghost! Damn that guy with his driving eyeballs." Said Junpei.

"Wait a sec Junpei. I think I've got an idea!" said Tomoki.

"What's that?" asked Junpei.

"We're invisible right?"

"Yeah."

"Then we can use this to become ghosts and scare the people in Odaiba!"

"Woo! High Five!" the two then high fived on each other. "Let's go get some suckers." Said Tomoki.

Izumi's house:

Izumi is relaxing on her house. Then she hear someone laughing. She looked outside and saw nothing.

"That's weird, I hear voices." Said Izumi to herself. Then she hear and saw something.

"I thought I've throw away that rotten apple earlier." Said Izumi as she looked at a rotten apple.

"And did I throw away those old dolls yesterday?" asked Izumi to herself as she looked at a colletion of dolls.

"And since when I did require all the portraits of Junpei?" asked Izumi to herself as she looked at a carpet with Junpei's head plus 3 hanging pictures of Junpei doing stupid stuffs.

"Woooo... We're ghosts! Wooooo..." shouted the two in a scary tone, wearing a pisce of sheet.

"I knew that was you boys all along. That's it, jokes over. Take off the sheets." As Izumi took off the sheets, she saw nothing!

"And there's ghost!" Izumi then screamed in fear as she sends herself all the way to Digimon World. Tomoki and Junpei then leaves the house.

"We did it Junpei! We pranked Izumi!" said Tomoki as the two continues to laugh.

"Who will be our next victim?" asked Junpei.

"Simple. Who won't be?"

Mimi's house:

"Finally. The all pick strawberry low fat diet cake! You wil soon be in my stomach!" said Mimi. As she's ready to eat, bitemarks appeared on the cake before the cake is fully empty. Then a pink covered mouth cleans itself before a burp-ing sound was heard.

"GHOST!" Mimi turned chibi and runs in circle before hiding inside a mouse hole.

Takato's house:

Takato is drawing a picture of himself before the brush floats. The brush then draws a mustache for Takato. The two pranksters then yelled 'woooo!' on Takato.

"GHOST!" Takato runs though his house's door and run away.

Beach:

Kouji is suffing on a wave. Then an empty surfboard appeared.

"Kalapanga!" shouted the two.

"Ghosts!" shouted Kouji as he felled from the surfboard. The two decided to prank more people.

"Ghosts!" shouted Juri as she sits on the same posision like someone taking a dump inside the toilet.

"Ghosts!" shouted Koshiro as his eyeballs wre streched.

"Ghosts!" shouted Touma as he put his hands on his head.

"Ghosts!" shouted Miyako on top of her lungs.

"Toast." Said Taichi as he show a pisce of toast.

"Ghost!" shouted Jenrya inside the bathroom.

Somewhere:

"Hahaha! We did it! We prank everyone in Odaiba!" said Tomoki while reading a newspaper.

"Yeah." Said Junpei who's reading the newspaper backwards

"There's just one more person to scare: Masaru Daimon." Said Tomoki.

"He says he's not afraid of ghosts." Said Junpei.

"We'll see about that." Said Tomoki.

Inside an empty cafe:

We can see Masaru looking outside using the mirror.

"Ghosts? Do yo think a street fighter would be scared in ghosts? Every fighter knows that when you're going to fight, you have to wear some lucky charms. That's why I'm wearing these stupid goggles that I stole from Daisuke, this brass knuckles, an rap music DVD and a tattoo that says 'I don't live with my mother'. And for weapon, I got one. The Lucky Gun! So come on you ghosts, bring it on!" said Masaru. Then the lights went off.

"Masaru." Called Tomoki in a spooky tone.

"Masaru we've come to hunt you!" said Tomoki again.

"Stay back! I warning you!" Masaru points the gun randomly and looked scared. "I'm warning you!" he said again. Then the gun were removed from his hands.

Boo!

Masaru then screamed in fear.

"I got to get out of here!" Masaru tried to use the door, but it didn't open.

"It's no use Masaru. We've glued the door!" said Tomoki.

"You never catch me!" Masaru tried to break though the window, but he bounces back.

"Nice try Masaru, but we've replaced the windows with rubber." Said Junpei. Masaru decided to use the toilet to get out, but he can't.

"Too late Masaru. We have put all the toilet papers inside the toilets." Said Tomoki. Masaru sit on the corner, begging for mercy.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Junpei.

"I know what I should do." Said Tomoki. He then walk towards Masaru with a picture of Yoshino.

"You're going to pay Masaru!" said Tomoki as he shows the picture. He then tried to burn the picture.

"No! Not my girlfriend's picture!" Masaru grabs a bucket of water and throws the water to the flame. The water also hit Tomoki and Junpei, causing them to turn visible again. The unrealised duo continues to laugh. While Masaru realises who're the ghosts.

"Well if it isn't Tomoki and Junpei!" said Masaru.

"We don know the people you speak." Said Tomoki, unrealised that he is visible. Junpei however realised it.

"Tomoki. We're not invisible anymore." Said Junpei. The two then screamed and cover their ass in embarassment. Masaru then grabs both of their heads.

"So you two are the Odaiba ghosts." Said Masaru.

"We're sorry Masaru but we were just having fun." said Tomoki as Masaru put both of them down.

"Who's said I'm going to hurt you? I do pranks just like you for once." Said Masaru before asking 'Why are you both naked?'.

"That's because of the Invisible Spray's warning." Said Tomoki.

"Yeah I know that. Now go home before anyone sees you." Tomoki and Junpei leaves the bathroom. Within a while, lights were pointed at them.

"Laides and gentlemen, please welcome the naked pranksters! Staring the Odaiba Ghosts!" said Masaru as everyone were looking at them. Tomoki and Junpei tried to cover all of their bodies. While all the girls cover their faces, the boys were cheering like crazy.

"Junpei!"

"Yeah?"

"We should buy the whoopee coushion!"

A/N: There you have it, another Spongebob Squarepants parody using the episode 'Pranks A Lot'. Please review and just one question: Does Junpei behave like Patrick? Lol just kidding.


End file.
